


Перемирие

by LamiraMetius



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клуб Адского Пламени не был уничтожен в лабораториях Траска, но Эмма Фрост сейчас не хочет быть частью чьей-то войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемирие

Церебро касается её эхом, невероятно далёким всплеском давно утраченной силы – и пропадает. Эмма тянется за ним, хмурясь, пытаясь ухватить тень присутствия, запах сожженной бумаги в опустевшей комнате, голос в повешенной телефонной трубке, любое указание на давно ушедшего из мира знакомца, но следов уже давно нет и там, где она чувствовала Чарльза, теперь только холодный, неразборчивый гул мыслей человеческих существ на многие мили вокруг.  
Телефонный звонок - настоящий, режущий слух и вырывающий из плавной полудремы – вызывает в ней столь острое раздражение, что в самом деле легче кажется дотянуться мысленно вдоль линии сигнала, вдоль спутанной сети проводов до источника, одного из немногих, знающих этот номер.  
Она так и застывает, глядя чужими глазами на экран телевизора, разделяя с двумя по ту сторону неснятой телефонной трубки беззвучный шок: она видит мечту Себастьяна Шоу, искаженную, но все-таки претворяемую в жизнь. Мутанты явлены миру, срывая подписание мирного договора между человеческими правительствами на глазах всего мира.  
Эмма наливает себе имбирного чая, выходит на улицу, устраивается в шезлонге. Вид моря навевает приятные мысли, и ей сейчас нужны именно приятные мысли, а не тяжелые воспоминания и далеко идущие вперед раздумья. Над её головой незримый купол силы искрится бесчисленными бриллиантами.  
***  
\- Но никто не узнает о нас. Особенно Эрик. Клуб Адского Пламени больше не часть его войны.  
Она не хотела бы об этом говорить – и вдвойне не хотела вовсе обращаться к Чарльзу, вспоминая последнюю с ним встречу, вспоминая апатию, боль, заражающую весь мир вокруг усталость и невыносимо острое ощущение гниющего заживо духа – но все чаще до её хрустального замка, надежно огороженного от чужих мыслей и чужих взглядов, докатываются орехово-горьким эхом отзвуки его разума. Чарльз снова ищет мутантов, и она не может не осознавать опасности. Тело оставлено дома, под надежным присмотром Азазеля, а разум течет вне пространства, касаясь того-который-раньше-был-знакомым, принимая приглашение, откликаясь на вызов, открывая двери в созданный чужим рассудком вариант реальности.  
\- Хорошо - думает Чарльз, и его весеннее утро рассыпается под веками ворохом ощущений. Это ветка в окно, изумительная игра оттенков изумруда, золота и россыпи бриллиантов, это залитый солнцем пол, сияющий как водная гладь, это запах неба и земли после дождя, и жесткость деревянной оконной рамы, и дрожание стекла под прикосновением, и мягкость одеяла, которое сжимают его пальцы, пока ментальная проекция распахивает окно, впуская свежесть грядущего дня. Эмма смотрит глазами образа, отстраненного от тела, чувствует под ладонями жесткий широкий подоконник, жадно впитывает запахи, свет, неловкое щебетание какой-то мелкой пичужки. Где-то на первом этаже ворчит радио, это должно быть, Хэнк забыл выключить, как всегда. Эмма чувствует, как мысль оформляется в материальный импульс, начинает движение, находит цель и мягко касается пластиковой кнопки...  
\- Чарльз. Хватит. Сейчас октябрь.  
\- Именно. Потому это и чудесно.  
Ее захлестывает волной зимнее утро: безграничная ледяная чистота Байкала в самый разгар февральских морозов, когда через лед видно вниз на несколько метров, когда дрожание ледяного воздуха можно видеть, а снег рассыпается под солнцем мириадами бесценных бриллиантов. Дышать холодно, она чувствует, как замерзает горло, как ледяной воздух согревается на пути к легким...  
\- Ты никогда здесь не был.  
Он не утруждается ответом. Его настроение окутывает ее: да, никогда, и нет, я здесь, сейчас, видишь? Я вижу, слышу, чувствую. Хочешь, в паре километров отсюда есть хижина местного жителя, одно движение - и мы узнаем имя каждого камня, ощутим тепло очага и уют меховой одежды.  
\- Чарльз, хватит. Это иллюзии, ты сам создаешь их, это все не настоящее.  
Смех. Смех в мире иллюзий Чарльза Ксавье не похож на обычную рябь или помехи, он отзывается в каждой снежинке, каждом солнечном луче, каждой нити на накрывающем его колени пледе...  
\- Так тебе нравится больше?  
В библиотеке пахнет осенью и дождем, чай остыл, и книга упала на пол, а значит, он погрузился в грезы достаточно давно. Сейчас все на самом деле: в мире мыслей Чарльз никогда не искалечен, его живое тело чувствует каждой клеткой, жадно впитывая любые ощущения. Эмма догадывается, что он пользуется телами других людей, чтобы хранить ощущения свежими и разнообразить их. Это тревожная мысль, ей совсем не нравится, но легкость, с которой он творит свои иллюзии, не нравится ей еще больше.  
\- Да. Я хочу видеть тебя настоящим. Ты ведь настоящий сейчас?  
Эмма задает вопрос для проформы, она уверена в ответе, есть вещи, в которых Чарльз не может себя победить...  
\- Настоящий? Как никогда, - он встает ей навстречу, позволяя пледу соскользнуть на пол, он подает ей руку. - Подарите мне танец, моя белая королева?  
Радио Хэнка снова начинает бормотать что-то почти мелодичное.  
***  
Она открывает глаза через несколько часов. С кухни доносятся чарующие запахи: умница Риптайд готовит пасту с морепродуктами и что-то еще, в чем определенно задействованы можжевельник, имбирь и базилик. Она голодна, даже кратковременный выход из тела поглощает множество энергии, а здесь речь идет о продолжительном и болезненном состязании с другим телепатом.  
Телепатом тревожно возросшего уровня, надо признать.  
Азазель бросает на нее короткий вопросительный взгляд. Он мог бы казаться воплощенным спокойствием, если бы не дёргающийся ритмично кончик хвоста, постукивающий по мраморным плиткам пола.  
\- Эрик не знает. Чарльз не выдаст. Мы договорились.  
Достигнутая договоренность вызывает в ней неуловимую досаду. Чарльз принял все её условия не раздумывая, с каким-то радостным возбуждением, но за этой радостью отчетливо читалось торжество: она пришла сама. Добровольно нарушила свое затворничество, желая сыграть на опережение. Знала, что он все равно её найдет. Правильно оценила его силу.  
В юном мальчике с разбитым сердцем и растоптанными надеждами появляются нотки чего-то, что заставляет вспомнить Себастьяна. Поступки Эрика, мысли Чарльза, закручивающаяся спираль событий, убивший дракона сам становится драконом.  
Эмма голодна, от войны её отделяет полмира и несколько слов, а на кухне звенит посуда, здесь и сейчас. Стряхивая с ресниц остатки чужих иллюзий, она на мгновение оборачивает себя в алмазную драгоценность – и направляется на кухню, надеясь утянуть кусочек прямо с плиты.

******

Иллюстрации

                                 

Иллюстрации - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Работа проиллюстрирована анонимными (пока анонимными) доброжелателями на сайте diary.ru


End file.
